Une folle nuit
by EleanaPotter
Summary: Hermione se réveille en pleine nuit et trouve son dortoirs vide. Elle décida d'allez réveillez ces deux meilleurs amis et un fois lever, ils trouvent le chateau vide. Que s'est-il passé ?


Coucou tout le monde, je voulais vous publier un one-shot qui vient d'un concours que j'ai fait qur ma page Harry Potter!^^ Je suis en train de traduire un fiction donc je commencerai bientôt à la publier!:) J'espère que cet OS vous plaira!:) Laissez vos reviews, merci.

Une folle nuit par Armony.

Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures déjà. Poudlard était profondément endormie. L'école était silencieuse, très silencieuse, peut-être même trop silencieuse. Ce silence était tellement pesant qu'on pouvait le ressentir. Le moindre bref craquement résonnait avec une telle intensité qu'il faisait sursauter n'importe qui. Mais le problème se trouvait bien ici, y avait-il quelqu'un pour sursauter ? Car Poudlard était bien trop calme… On n'entendait ni ronflements, ni chouettes qui hululent, ni chats qui ronronnent, rien… En fait si, il y avait bien quelqu'un. Dans le dortoir des filles dormait silencieusement Hermione.

Elle était paisible et calme et était plongée dans un sommeil doux et tranquille. Le bruissement qui retentit alors dans les couloirs du château la fit sursauter à tel point qu'elle tomba de son lit, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle enfila une robe de chambre et alla réveiller les garçons dans le dortoir d'à côté. Harry et Ron dormaient à point fermé. Ils s'étaient gavés de bonbons toute la soirée et dormaient d'un sommeil de plomb. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva en trombe, claquant les portes et criant pour les réveiller, ils ne firent qu'un petit ronflement sonore.

Hermione n'avait pas le temps de faire les choses en douceur, aussi fit-elle tomber les couvertures et Harry et Ron par la même occasion. Tout deux sur leurs gardes à présent, baragouinaient ''Maisquesquisepasse ?'' les yeux à demi-fermés.

''Réveillez-vous, dit Hermione ! Il se passe quelque chose, je suis sûre que Poudlard est attaquée ! ''

Ayant les idées un peu plus claires suite à cette nouvelle, Harry et Ron lui demandèrent ce qui lui faisait penser ça. Elle leur dit de tendre l'oreille et d'écouter. Ils n'entendirent rien. Juste le silence assourdissant du château. Mais voilà qu'une porte se mit à claquer dans les couloirs et tout trois crièrent de surprise.

''En effet, il se passe quelque chose, c'est très étrange, dit Harry, il faut prévenir les autres !''

Ron se dirigea donc vers les lits de leurs camarades de chambre et voulut réveiller les marmottes qui s'y trouvaient. Mais en y réfléchissant, l'entrée fracassante d'Hermione aurait dû tous les réveiller. Ron découvrit des lits vides et tourna vers Harry et Hermione un regard interrogatif.

''Hermione, tu n'as pas réveillé les filles de ton dortoir, interrogea Ron ?  
-Euh… A vrai dire, je suis tout de suite venue vers vous, rougit-elle, mais vous avez raison, allons-voir !''

Harry et Ron enfilèrent leur robe de chambre et suivirent Hermione. Ils en profitaient pour regarder dans les autres chambres mais ils ne trouvèrent absolument personne. Hermione remonta dans son dortoir et redescendit presqu'aussitôt, elle ne trouva personne non plus.

Tout cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Ils se mirent à chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans le château. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas si mort, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de passage dans leur salle commune. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, ils découvrirent tous les tableaux vides, les escaliers ne bougeaient plus et il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent, même pas Peeves l'esprit Frappeur du château, toujours enclin à dénoncer les élèves qui sortaient de leur dortoir la nuit. Ils tendirent l'oreille et n'entendirent rien, même pas le souffle du vent dehors. Ils allèrent un peu partout, ils explorèrent Poudlard de fond en comble, enfin tous les endroits qui leur étaient possible de visiter, les salles de classes, la Grande Salle, les salles de bains et même le bureau des professeurs. Ils ne pensèrent pas à sortir de l'école car le mystère qu'ils trouvèrent à cet instant était bien trop épais.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe donc ? lança Ron, dépité.  
-J'avoue que je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit Hermione. Est-ce que Vous-Savez-Qui est dans le coup ? Après l'échec autour de la prophétie, chercherait-il à rentrer dedans sans s'occuper des conséquences ?  
-Non, il est bien trop méticuleux pour ça, intervint Harry, cela doit être tout autre chose.''

Ne sachant que faire, ils examinèrent encore certaines parties du château jusqu'au moment où ils se dirent que l'explication viendrait d'elle-même et qu'ils allèrent se poser un peu. Ils s'installèrent sur des marches et attendirent un instant jusqu'à ce que Ron s'écrie :

''Mais c'est ça, on doit être en train de rêver ! On a tous mangé un truc pas frais et hop on fait tous le même rêve ! Vous vous rendez compte, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut, dit-il en se relevant brusquement!  
-Ton idée n'est pas idiote même si je n'y crois pas trop, répondit tout bas Hermione. Mais après tout cela fait bien des heures que nous cherchons et que nous ne trouvons rien, nous ne devons pas être en danger.  
-Oui pourquoi pas après tout, ajouta Harry, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?''

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à courir en criant dans les couloirs. Ils se coururent après, firent un énorme cache-cache, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'en faire un dans une école vide et encore plus dans ce genre d'endroit ? Ils chahutèrent, rirent à en avoir des crampes, se lancèrent des défis plus fous les uns que les autres, imitèrent les professeurs dans leur propres salle de classe et s'amusèrent encore. Au bout d'un moment, ils se dirent que le temps ne passait pas, que la nuit était interminable. Lorsqu'Hermione leva les yeux vers l'horloge, elle hurla de surprise et de peur.

''Quoi ? Cela fait seulement une heure que nous sommes levés, s'écria-t-elle ! C'est impossible, cela doit bien faire des heures que nous errons dans les couloirs !''  
Harry et Ron regardèrent à leur tour l'horloge et se figèrent. Hermione disait vrai, le temps n'avait avancé que d'une heure alors qu'il leur semblait qu'il était bientôt l'heure du lever du jour. Ils commencèrent à frissonner. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi il n'y avait personne, ni élèves, ni professeurs, ni animaux, ni fantômes. La peur commençait à les envahir.

''Si c'était un rêve, dit Ron, on aurait dû se réveiller depuis longtemps, non ?''

Ils se regardaient à tour de rôle, ne sachant quoi penser, ni quoi faire.

''La meilleure chose à faire est de retourner dans notre dortoir et d'y réfléchir tranquillement, dit calmement Harry.''

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent et le suivirent. Ils marchaient, silencieux d'abord, et reprirent avec des explications farfelus. Ils étaient dans le couloir qui menait à leur salle commune quand Hermione qui marchait devant Harry et Ron émit une hypothèse sensée qui n'obtint pas de réponses des garçons. Et pour cause, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit qu'ils n'étaient plus là… Elle appela :

''Harry ? Ron ? Allez ce n'est pas drôle, nous devons réfléchir à ce qu'il nous arrive !''

Mais elle n'eut aucun retour. Elle allait crier plus fort, lorsqu'une porte grinça derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face et regarda cette porte qui s'ouvrait doucement en grinçant. Son cœur battait très fort, elle n'osait aller voir mais elle se sentait attirée vers elle. Lorsque la porte fut totalement ouverte elle vit à l'intérieur, derrière un voile trouble, le professeur Rogue qui donnait un cours. Elle ne se précipita pas, elle observa plutôt la scène qui lui était familière. Elle regarda la classe et vit les élèves. Elle vit Drago entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, puis Neville plus loin derrière, ainsi que Harry près de lui et elle se vit elle-même à côté de Harry. Alors qu'elle commençait à se souvenir de ce qu'elle voyait, elle fut aspirée à l'intérieur. Sa tête tournait, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, elle sentit juste qu'elle donna un coup de coude à Harry et d'un coup de tête elle montra la direction du professeur.

''Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité… Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens lorsque j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?  
-…''

Elle se souvint d'un coup où elle était et quand elle était à ceci près qu'elle ne levait pas la main…

''Vous ne savez pas ? Essayons encore. Où iriez-vous, Monsieur Potter, si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?  
-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.''

Et de toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul. Hermione, à côté de lui, s'était mis à trembler. Pourquoi ne levait-elle pas la main ? Elle connaissait les réponses, non ? Elle avait beau chercher dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ces simples questions alors que pourtant elle le savait. Elle était là, l'esprit vide, ne sachant quoi penser, le regard de Rogue pesant sur elle car c'est elle qu'il regardait et non Harry.

''Et qu'elle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?''

Elle prit cette dernière question comme un coup de poignard car elle n'en avait aucune idée. Les larmes lui vinrent, elle paniquait. Entre ses lèvres, elle murmura en même temps que Harry :

''Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.  
-Navrant. A l'évidence l'intelligence ne fait pas tout, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ?''

Elle releva brusquement la tête, le regard voilé de larmes et vit Rogue qui la dévisageait. Son regard trouble le rendait très effrayant. Il commença à s'approcher d'elle. Elle frissonna de plus belle. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir. Rogue arriva à sa hauteur et approchant son visage déformé du sien, il cria :

''Réveillez-vous Miss Granger !''

Elle fut expulsée de la pièce et du souvenir par la même occasion. Quand elle heurta le mur, elle sentit des picotements dans la tête. Elle s'assit par terre un instant et se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait à nouveau réfléchir. Pour en être sûre, elle récita :

''La racine d'asphodèle en poudre plus l'infusion d'armoise donne la Goutte du Mort Vivant, c'est un puissant somnifère. Le bézoard est une pierre qui se trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres. Et le napel et le tue-loup sont la même plante appelé aussi aconit. Ouf !''

Elle soupira de soulagement, voyant qu'elle avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités. Mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter là, il fallait qu'elle retrouve les garçons.

Ron n'écoutait pas Hermione et son hypothèse qui devait être fort intéressante mais il en avait marre d'écouter. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette nuit sans fin. Il n'entendait plus Hermione, ni Harry d'ailleurs mais il se disait seulement qu'il avait réussi à se fermer totalement pour être tranquille. Lorsqu'il leva la tête et qu'il découvrit qu'il était non seulement tout seul mais en plus dans une autre aire du château, il faillit défaillir. Il se reprit de justesse se demandant d'une, pourquoi il ne s'en était pas rendu-compte, et de deux, qui jouait donc avec ses nerfs comme cela. Il grommela que s'il trouvait celui qui faisait ça, il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Il continuait de marcher dans ce couloir qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Sa tête était baissée, il marmonnait, il bouillait intérieurement. Il s'arrêta un instant pour refaire son lacet. Il sentit quelque chose de mou et poilu quand il prit son lacet ce qui lui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Son cœur s'emballa alors que son esprit divaguait sur ce que c'était. Il leva la main vers la première chandelle accrochée au mur et ne put réprimer un cri de dégoût alors qu'il découvrait une araignée logée au creux de sa main. Il la jeta de toutes ses forces vers le fond du couloir et entama une danse sautillante et faisant des petits cris pour se débarrasser d'éventuelles jumelles de celle-ci. Il entendit quelque chose vers le fond du couloir sombre, il s'arrêta net. Il lui sembla entendre des milliers de petites pattes qui couraient sur le sol et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit que ce qu'il pensait était vrai. Des milliers de petites araignées, des moyennes et même des plus grosses encore, se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers lui sortant de l'obscurité du bout du couloir. Ron se mit à hurler et voulut se mettre à courir mais ses jambes étaient incapables de faire un mouvement.

La panique le gagnait, ses pieds semblaient collés au sol. Les araignées gagnaient du terrain, elles étaient proches de lui. Enfin, par miracle, ses pieds lâchèrent le sol, il tomba à terre mais se releva avec une vitesse qui lui était inconnue et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il ne savait pas où courir mais à vrai dire, il ne réfléchissait plus, seules ses jambes étaient maîtresses de lui.

Malheureusement, elles firent les mauvais choix et il se retrouva dans une impasse. Il se retourna et se mit dos au mur pendant qu'il voyait les araignées toujours à ses trousses et arrivant à sa hauteur. Il pensait qu'il allait avoir une attaque quand quelque chose derrière lui s'ouvra et le fit tomber à la renverse. Une porte s'était ouverte pour le faire entrer et s'était refermée aussitôt. Il entendit le bruit fracassant de ses araignées qui s'écrasaient sur la porte. Il essaya de se remettre de ses émotions mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le bruit qui venait de se faire entendre derrière lui était plus terrifiant encore. Il tourna doucement la tête pendant que l'énorme créature approchait du seul endroit éclairé de la pièce, tout près de Ron. Il vit des pattes gigantesque, couvertes de poils noirs et durs. Une grimace d'horreur déformait le visage de Ron qui était pétrifié de peur. Plus la créature s'approchait et plus Ron la reconnaissait. C'était Aragog et Ron était certain qu'il allait le dévorer. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à finir sous les mandibules de l'énorme Acromentule. Il sentit quelqu'un le tirer et n'entendit d'Aragog que :

''Mais Ron, quand vas-tu enfin ouvrir les yeux ?''

Ron n'osait justement pas ouvrir les yeux. Néanmoins il s'était mis à courir, guidé par son sauveur. Ils s'arrêtèrent au détour d'un couloir, Ron s'assit et se recroquevilla tremblant de tout son corps lorsqu'il entendit la voix de celui qui l'avait sauvé, enfin de celle qui l'avait sauvé plutôt :

''Ron, c'est Hermione. Tout va bien, c'est fini. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait là-dedans avec toi mais ça a dû te filer la peur de ta vie.''

Ron se redressa d'un coup et agrippa le col d'Hermione :

''Comment ça tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ? Tu ne l'as pas vu, s'énerva-t-il ? Non mais Hermione dis-moi que je ne suis pas fou ! Tu l'as vu hein ? Tu as vu Aragog !  
-Ronald, calme-toi, il ne peut plus te faire de mal. Et non je ne l'ai pas vu mais si tu veux mon avis il se passe vraiment quelque chose de très étrange, il faut vite retrouver Harry.''

Hermione prit les mains de Ron, le regarda dans les yeux et attendit quelques secondes pour qu'il se calme. Son regard dans celui d'Hermione le calma rapidement, il rougit et se défit des mains d'Hermione. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné.

''Oui, tu as raison, dit-il, il faut qu'on retrouve Harry. En route.''

Ils se tinrent proche l'un de l'autre et partirent dans les sombres couloirs.  
De son côté, Harry vit tout de suite qu'Hermione n'était plus là. A peine eut-il le temps de tourner la tête vers Ron que celui-ci avait aussi disparu. Il les appela doucement puis plus fort.

''Mais où sont-ils donc passé ? Où est-ce que j'ai atterri, murmura Harry pour lui-même.''

Il avait lui aussi changer d'endroit, il n'était plus dans le même couloir. Il devait être dans une aile qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de traverser car il ne savait pas très bien où il se trouvait. Ce couloir était encore plus sombre et la température avait drôlement chutée. Il se disait qu'il était peut-être près des cachots. Il décida de continuer tout droit et voir ce qu'il allait trouver. En tournant au fond du couloir à droite, il rencontra une énorme porte, massive, de la même matière que les portails de Poudlard, toute sculptée d'étranges symboles. Il sentait qu'il ne fallait pas y entrer. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il se mit à grelotter violemment. Plus qu'une petite baisse de température, il était passé d'un peu froid à froid glacial en une demi-seconde. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que ça voulait dire et comme par hasard c'est à ce moment-là que la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Ce bruit lui fit des sueurs froides dans le dos.

Il se tenait les bras mais n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Plus la porte s'ouvrait sur lui plus il ressentait une gêne, un sentiment de frustration, de peur. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il sut ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte. Il mit la main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette. Elle était vide. Ni lui, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avait pensé à prendre sa baguette, d'ailleurs était-il vraiment sûr qu'ils les auraient trouvés ? Il voulut rebrousser chemin mais tomba face à face avec trois Détraqueurs qui venaient à sa rencontre l'obligeant à entrer malgré lui dans la salle où s'en trouvaient des dizaines et des dizaines. Il savait ce qui allait se passer : n'ayant aucun moyen de se défendre, il finirait par entendre et revivre les horreurs de son passé jusqu'à s'en évanouir et là un Détraqueur assoiffé d'âme lui prendra la sienne dans un dernier baiser.

Pourtant il avait plein de souvenirs réconfortants et chaleureux qui lui auraient été d'une grande aide en attendant les secours. Hélas, il n'y parvenait pas. Il était roulé en boule sur le sol, sentant la danse des Détraqueurs autour de lui, lui prendre tout ce qu'il avait de vivant. Il se mit à entendre des voix et se dit que c'était le commencement de la fin. Il ne voulait pas écouter, il voulait se raccrocher à son état conscient.

''Harry…  
-N'essaye pas… ne… pas…''  
Refusant d'écouter, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il entendait.  
''Ecoute-moi… Harry… s'il te plaît…''

Ses forces l'abandonnaient, il se dit que finalement avant de mourir, ce sont ces voix familières qu'il aimerait entendre une dernière fois. Mais là où il s'attendait à revivre la mort de sa mère ou la bataille où il perdit Sirius, il ne reconnut pas ce qu'il s'était dit à cet instant-là.

''Harry, sois fort, tu vas t'en sortir. Nous sommes là tout près de toi. Tiens bon !''

Il ouvrit les yeux. Les Détraqueurs tournoyaient toujours tout autour de lui mais avant qu'il ne réussisse à se rendre compte qu'ils ne lui faisaient rien, l'imposante porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

'' Harry ! Harry ! ''

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent vers lui en courant.

''Enfin, nous t'avons retrouvé, s'exclama Hermione !  
-Nous t'avons cherché un bon moment, lâcha Ron.  
-…hmm…Vous… vous allez bien, demanda Harry ?''

Il avait dû mal à reprendre ses esprits. Ron et Hermione le relevèrent, il eut un peu de mal à garder l'équilibre mais se sentait mieux à chaque seconde qui passait. Il regarda Ron puis Hermione et il vit qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus dans leur assiette.

''Où sont-ils passés ? Vous les avez effrayés avec votre baguette, interrogea Harry ?  
-De qui parles-tu, demanda Ron ?  
-Nous n'avons pas non plus nos baguettes, impossible de mettre la main dessus, il n'y en aucune dans l'école, ajouta Hermione.  
-Ben les Détraqueurs qui étaient dans cette salle avant que vous n'entriez !  
-Des Détraqueurs, s'écrièrent en cœur Ron et Hermione ! C'est impossible !  
-Si, je les ai vu, je vous jure, ils étaient des dizaines et…  
-Attends Harry, interrompit Hermione, je crois que je commence à comprendre. Quand nous avons été séparés, la première chose que j'ai faite c'est bien sûr vous chercher. Je suis tombée sur Ron en premier et il affirmait qu'Aragog allait lui sauter dessus et maintenant tu dis que cette pièce était remplie de Détraqueurs et bizarrement plus rien quand nous sommes arrivés ! Je crois que quelqu'un joue avec notre esprit !''

Hermione lâcha cela comme une bombe. Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et se dirent qu'après tout c'était la seule explication qu'ils avaient et que ç'avait l'air de coller avec la situation.

''Et que fait-on maintenant, demanda Ron ?  
-Et bien, dit Hermione, je pense qu'il faut trouver la sortie de nos esprits et retrouver notre monde de sorciers.  
- On sort de l'école alors, reprit Ron ?  
-Non, ce serait trop simple, cela doit être quelque part d'autre, réfléchissait Hermione.  
-Je sais où c'est, dit Harry avec certitude ! Suivez-moi.''

Sans hésiter, Ron et Hermione lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers le septième étage. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, ils savaient où Harry les emmenait et ils s'en voulurent de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le couloir de la salle sur Demande.

''Vous savez ce qu'il nous reste à faire, demanda Harry ?''

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent. Hermione commença. Elle passa dans le couloir en pensant très fort à tous les habitants du château puis s'arrêta de l'autre côté. Ron traversa le couloir en pensant très fort à Poudlard et ses occupants puis rejoignit Hermione. Quant à Harry, il fit quelques pas, s'arrêta au milieu du couloir tout en pensant à la vie qu'il y avait d'ordinaire dans les couloirs de l'école et lorsque Ron et Hermione vinrent le rejoindre, une grande porte se dessina dans le mur devant eux. C'était une double-porte en bois et acier qui semblait vraiment immense. Sans se regarder, Harry, Ron et Hermione ouvrirent les portes. Ils étaient loin de se douter de ce qu'ils découvrirent à cet instant. Ils avancèrent laissant la porte se refermer derrière eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'une rambarde. Devant eux, le vide, enfin pas tout à fait. Ils étaient au dernier niveau de ce qui semblait être une immense prison. A gauche et à droite, les chemins menaient devant des cellules fermées par des vitres, comme dans un vivarium et tout au fond, il y avait des escaliers pour descendre aux étages inférieurs peuplés de ces étranges cellules.

Ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur tout en en ayant une vague idée. Leur cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'ils découvrirent le Professeur Dumbledore dans la première case. Il ne semblait pas les voir, il paraissait seulement malade, fiévreux. Dans le deuxième cachot se trouvait Seamus, son nez ne cessait de saigner. Ron continua à regarder peu à peu les cellules, Hermione, elle, observait l'endroit de haut en bas et Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était donc ici que tous les élèves, les professeurs, absolument tout le monde dans Poudlard, étaient enfermés. Ils marchèrent devant les ''chambres'', ils virent Dean en train de vomir, Ginny évanouie, Neville, lui, était couvert de petits points violets et ce n'était pas fini. Chaque cellule hébergeait un élève ou un professeur avec un des symptômes qui revenaient sans cesse.

''Cela ne vous fait penser à rien, demanda Hermione ?  
-Si, dirent ensemble Harry et Ron !''

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis continua :

''Je me demandais, vous faisiez quoi avant que je ne vienne vous réveiller ? Est-ce que vous vous souvenez vous être couchés hier soir ?  
-Maintenant que tu le dis, non, je ne me souviens pas, répondit Harry.  
-Et toi, quel est ton dernier souvenir Hermione, questionna Ron ?  
-J'étais avec Ginny, nous venions vous voir. Elle s'est arrêtée au pied de l'escalier de votre dortoir pour discuter avec Neville, Dean et Seamus et moi je me dirigeais vers votre chambre. Et là, je n'ai à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir votre porte que j'ai entendu un gros boum ! C'est là que je me suis réveillée dans mon lit. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous faisiez quoi ?''

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, ils avaient la même étincelle dans les yeux, ils venaient de comprendre :

''La Boîte à Flemmes de Fred et George, s'écrièrent-ils !''

Le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds, il finit même par s'ouvrir faisant tomber Harry, Ron et Hermione dans un gouffre sans fin.

Tous les trois étaient en train de crier. Quand ils prirent conscience qu'ils ne tombaient plus, ils ouvrirent les yeux. Ils étaient allongés sur le sol de la chambre de Harry et Ron, tremblants et en sueur. Madame Pomfresh s'agenouilla à côté d'eux et leur fit avaler une potion pour les requinquer un peu. Ils se sentirent tout de suite mieux et s'aperçurent qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la pièce. Ginny, Dean, Neville, Seamus, et même le professeur Dumbledore.

''Que s'est-il passé, demanda Harry ?  
-Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, dit Neville.  
-Fred et George vont entendre parler de moi, s'exclamait Ginny les oreilles légèrement roses !  
-Que veux-tu dire, demanda Ron ?  
-Et bien, votre sœur n'a pas vraiment tort Monsieur Weasley, intervint Dumbledore. Voici la coupable !''

Il pointait le doigt vers le lit de Ron. Dessus se trouvait une boîte fumante et presque entièrement consumée.

''Oh mais c'est la Boîte à Flemme que j'ai prise dans la chambre de Fred et George avant de venir à l'école cette année, s'écria Ron ! Je l'ai retrouvé hier en cherchant un livre au fond de ma malle et hier soir j'ai voulu l'ouvrir avec Harry.  
-C'est bien cela Ronald, continua Dumbledore. Sachez que cette boîte était en fait périmée, elle était par conséquent devenue une bombe à retardement. Lorsque vous l'avez ouvert hier soir, elle a provoqué une légère explosion mais dont le nuage qui en a résulté était très toxique et vous a englobés vous, ainsi que Harry et Miss Granger vous plongeant tous les trois dans un état second dont nous avions peur que vous n'en sortiriez jamais. Il ne fallait pas non plus vous bouger, une fièvre se déclarait alors. Heureusement le professeur Rogue et Madame Pomfresh ont mis tout en œuvre pour vous sortir de là.  
-C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? Les voix que nous avons entendus, questionna Harry ?''

Hermione repensa à ''Réveillez-vous Miss Granger !'' et Ron se souvient de ce que lui avait crié Aragog : ''Mais quand vas-tu enfin ouvrir les yeux ?''.

''En effet, nous essayions par tous les moyens de vous faire sortir de là. Heureusement, vos esprits sont très forts et vous avez réussi à vous sortir de là tous seuls, sourit Dumbledore.  
-Je crois que Fred et George vont passer un très mauvais moment quand je les aurais sous la main, grogna Ron en se relevant.  
-En tout cas, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, lança Ginny. »

''Et voilà comment votre père, votre oncle et votre tante n'ont jamais plus essayé d'ouvrir des boîtes provenant d'expériences de Fred et George.  
-Ginny, tu exagères, comment vont me voir mes enfants maintenant, taquina Ron ? Tu te souviens George, comment j'ai failli vous faire manger le reste de cette maudite Boîte à Flemme ?  
-Oh oui je m'en souviens bien, c'était le bon temps, soupira George. Je vais monter vos petits, allez tout le monde au lit !  
-Ooooooooh, s'exclamèrent en chœur les enfants de Harry et Ginny et de Ron et Hermione !  
-Attention, je vais chercher une Boîte à Flemme maudite, j'en ai plein en stock, menaça George.  
-Aaaaaaah, crièrent les enfants en riant.  
-Bonne nuit mes chéris, dit Ginny.  
-Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit tonton, bonne nuit tata, lancèrent-ils joyeusement.  
-Que c'est bon ces moments au coin du feu pour se remémorer nos plus beaux instants, dit Harry en serrant contre lui Ginny.  
-Tu as bien raison, lui répondirent Ron et Hermione dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et nous n'avons pas fini de leur en raconter ! »


End file.
